This R13 application proposes to support a 2-day annual meeting in Fall 2011 to enhance the collaborative network, and maximize the long-term national impact of the National Consortium for Multicultural Education for Health Professionals (Consortium). Funded in 2004 by the NHLBI as a 5-year competitive training award program (K07) for U.S. medical schools, the Consortium uses the approach of addressing disparities by integrating cross-cultural education into health professional training. We propose to build on our success by implementing a meeting that is focused on an under-addressed topic in cultural competency education in medical education of "community strategies." To reduce costs, increase participation, and maximize opportunities for collaboration, the proposed meeting will be scheduled to coincide with the October 17-18, 2011 Health Literacy Research Conference. This proposal will provide an opportunity for experts in cultural competency curriculum development to network with state office of minority health representatives, and researchers in health literacy and healthcare communication. Specific aims include: 1) creation of a network of experts in cultural competency and health literacy curriculum development and research, 2) develop common learning objectives for cultural competency and health literacy which can be applied to education and research for multiple health professions, and 3) advance research and publication potential of the combined fields of cultural competency and health literacy. The proposed two-day meeting comprises: (1) a networking event (n=30), 2) a scientific panel (n=100-150), (3) a Skills-Building Workshop on preparing submissions to MedEdPortal with the Association of American Medical Colleges (n=20), and (4) a feedback session on core learning objectives and a draft Cultural Competency and Health Literacy Primer (n=30). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Increasing recognition of well-documented disparities in health status, access and service delivery have fueled calls to better prepare future health professionals to address these challenges. There is a paucity of research that links successful outcomes of health professions education to patient-centered outcomes. These meetings will help identify strategies in assessing and linking patient-centered outcomes to education.